Ravenrift Spells
'0-Level Sorcerer/Wizard Spells' ''Spell Compendium: Caltrops: Creates caltrops in 5-ft.-by-5-ft. square, + 5-ft. square/2 levels beyond 1st (max 5) Sonic Snap: Subject takes 1 point of sonic damage and is deafened 1 round. Pathfinder Blog: Jolt: 1d3 electric damage as a ranged touch attack '1st-Level Sorcerer/Wizard Spells' Advanced Player's Guide: Flare Burst: As flare, but affects all creatures in 10 ft. Gravity Bow: Arrows do damage as though one size category bigger. Hydraulic Push: Wave of water bull rushes an enemy. Stone Fist: Your unarmed strikes are lethal. Stumble Gap: Small hole trips creatures. Touch of Gracelessness: Subject loses 1d6 + 1 Dex/two levels and is prone to falling down. Touch of the Sea: Swim speed becomes 30 ft. Vanish: As invisibility for 1 round/level (5 max). Advanced Race Guide: Touch of Combustion: cause touched target to burst into flames Urban Grace: move more easily through urban areas Windy Escape: brielfy become intangible to avoid damage 'Ultimate Magic:' Anticipate Peril: Target gains a bonus on one initiative check. Corrosive Touch: Acid based touch attack dealing 1d4 points of acid damage a level Chill touch:1 touch attack per level dealing 1d6 damage and possibly 1 point of strength damage Ultimate Combat: Abundant Ammunition: Replaces nonmagical ammunition every round. Longshot: Grants a +10-foot bonus to the range increment for any ranged weapon fired. Mirror Strike: You may strike multiple opponents with a single attack. Peacebond: Locks a weapon in place on the target's body. Reinforce Armaments: Temporarily mitigates the fragile quality in targeted weapon or armor. Shock Shield: A shield of force protects you until you dismiss it in an explosion of electricity. Unerring Weapon: Grants a +2 bonus, +1 per four caster levels, on attack rolls to confirm a critical hit. Bestow Weapon Proficiency: Grants a creature proficiency in a single weapon for short period of time. Kinetic Reverberation: Channels the force of an enemy's attack back into its weapon. Returning Weapon: Grants a weapon the returning special weapon quality. Tactical Acumen: You gain an additional +1 on attack rolls or to AC due to battlefield positioning. Warding WeaponF: The weapon you use for the focus of this spell defends you, allowing you to cast spells without provoking attacks of opportunity. Spell Compendium: Dispel Ward: As dispel magic, but affects only wards. Ectoplasmic Armor: Gain armor bonus against incorporeal touch attacks. Nightshield: You gain resistance bonus on saves, and spell absorbs magic missiledamage. Blades of Fire:Your melee weapons deal +1d8 fire damage for 1 round. Corrosive Grasp: 1 touch/level deals 1d8 acid damage. Hail of Stone M : Stones deal 1d4 points of damage/level to creatures in the area (max 5d4) Orb of Acid, Lesser: Ranged touch attack deals 1d8 acid damage + 1d8/2 levels beyond 1st (max 5d8). Orb of Cold, Lesser:Ranged touch attack deals 1d8 cold damage + 1d8/2 levels beyond 1st (max 5d8). Orb of Electricity, Lesser:Ranged touch attack deals 1d8 electricity damage + 1d8/2 levels beyond 1st (max 5d8). Orb of Fire, Lesser:Ranged touch attack deals 1d8 fire damage + 1d8/2 levels beyond 1st (max 5d8). Orb of Sound, Lesser:Ranged touch attack deals 1d6 sonic damage + 1d6/2 levels beyond 1st (max 5d6). Critical Strike: For 1 round you gain +1d6 damage, doubled threat range, and +4 on attack rolls to confirm critical threats. Insightful Feint: Gain +10 on your next Bluff check to feint in combat. Master’s Touch: You gain proficiency in a weapon or shield touched for 1 minute/level. Targeting Ray: You and allies are +1 to hit/3 levels against subject. Distract: Subjects take –4 on Concentration, Listen, Search, and Spot. Distract Assailant: One creature is flat-footed for 1 round. Incite: Subjects can’t ready actions or delay. Inhibit: Subject delays until next round. Shock and Awe: Flat-footed creatures get –10 on initiative. Ice Dagger: Grenadelike weapon deals subject 1d4/level cold damage, plus area damage. Luminous Gaze: Your eyes emit light, dazzle creatures. Persistent Blade:Blade of force attacks subject, automatically flanks. Ray of Flame:Ray deals 1d6/2 levels fire damage, ignites subject. Sonic Blast:Subject takes 1d4/2 levels sonic damage plus deafness. Thunderhead: Small lightning bolts deal 1 damage/round. Backbiter:Weapon strikes wielder. Accelerated Movement:Balance, Climb, or Move Silently at normal speed with no penalty on skill check. Breath Flare:Your breath weapon dazzles subjects. Ebon Eyes: Subject can see through magical darkness. Expeditious Retreat, Swift:Your speed increases by 30 ft. for 1 round. Low-Light Vision: See twice as far as a human in poor illumination. Nerveskitter: Subject gains +5 bonus on initiative checks. Ray of Clumsiness:Victim takes 1d6 Dexterity penalty +1/2 levels. Remove Scent:Hides touched creature’s scent. Scatterspray:Group of small objects flies apart in a burst. Shieldbearer: Shield floats near subject to offer protection. Slide:Move subject 5 feet. Spell Flower: Hold the charge on one touch spell per forelimb. Weapon Shift: Touched weapon changes form. Wings of the Sea:+30 ft. to subject’s swim speed. 2nd-Level Sorcerer/Wizard Spells Advanced Player's Guide: Arrow Eruption: Creates duplicates of killing arrow. Burning Gaze: Inflict 1d6 fire damage to creature by looking at it. Create PitF: Creates an extradimensional pit. Dust of Twilight: Black particles extinguish light sources within area. Elemental Touch: Gain energy damage touch attack. Fire Breath: Exhale a cone of flame at will. Glide: You take no falling damage, move 60 ft./round while falling. Slipstream: Wave boosts creature's speed. Stone Call: 2d6 damage to all creatures in area. 'Champions of Purity:' Touch of Mercy: Target can only deal non-lethal damage Spell Compendium: Aiming at the Target:+10 bonus on Concentration checks for previously cast spell. Daggerspell Stance:You gain +2 insight bonus on attack rolls and damage rolls if you make a full attack, SR 5 + caster level if you fight defensively, and DR 5/magic if you use the total defense action. Distracting Ray: Ray forces spellcaster to make Concentration check. Ice Knife:Magical shard of ice deals 2d8 cold damage plus 2 Dex damage, or deals 1d8 cold damage in 10-ft.-radius burst. Inky Cloud:Obscures sight underwater beyond 5 ft. Malevolent Miasma: Cloud of fog deals 1d4 nonlethal damage/level. Balancing Lorecall: You gain a +4 bonus on Balance checks and can balance on difficult surfaces if you have 5 or more ranks in Balance. Chain of Eyes:See through other creatures’ eyes. Ray of Stupidity:Victim takes 1d4+1 Intelligence damage. Rebuke:Subject is dazed 1 round, then shaken. Sting Ray: Subject of ray can take only standard or move action, has –2 AC, and must make Concentration checks to cast spells. Battering Ram:Deals 1d6 damage plus bull rush. Blast of Force:Attack deals 1d6 damage/2 levels (max 5d6). Burning Sword:Weapon gains flaming burst special ability. Combust:Subject takes 1d8/level fire damage and might catch fire. Electric Loop:Deals 1d6/2 levels electricity damage plus stunning to a single creature. Fireburst: Creatures within 10 feet take 1d8/level fire damage. Flame Dagger:Beam of fire deals 1d4 damage +1/level. Force Ladder F: Creates an immobile ladder of force. Ray of Ice:Ray deals 1d6 cold damage/2 levels. Scorch:Jet of flame deals 1d8/2 levels (max 5d8). Dark Way:Creates temporary unbreakable bridge supporting up to 200 lb./level. Phantom Foe M: Subject is always flanked by one creature. Curse of Impending Blades:Subject takes –2 penalty to AC. Stolen Breath:Subject has wind knocked out of it. Body of the Sun:Your body emanates fire, dealing 1d4 fire damage/2 levels. Bristle:Armor spikes attack with wearer. Fly, Swift:Gain fly speed of 60 ft. for 1 round. Ghost Touch Armor:Armor works normally against incorporeal attacks. Heroics: Fighter gains one fighter bonus feat. Hurl:Thrown weapon returns to thrower. Ironthunder Horn:Intense vibrations trip those in area. Lively Step:You and allies gain +10 increase to speed. Mountain Stance: Subject becomes hard to move. Quick Potion:Creates a potion that must be used within 1 hour/level. Slide, Greater:Move subject 20 feet. Snake’s Swiftness:Subject immediately makes one attack. Sonic Weapon: Weapon touched deals +1d6 sonic damage with each hit. Speak to Allies:Subjects can converse at distance without moving lips. Surefooted Stride:You can move over rubble as easily as you can over open ground. Swim:Subject gains swim speed, +8 bonus on Swim checks. Whirling Blade:Hurled slashing weapon magically attacks all foes in 60-ft. line. Wraithstrike:Your melee attacks strike as touch attacks for 1 round. '3rd-Level Sorcerer/Wizard Spells' Advanced Player's Guide: Cloak of Winds: Creates a screen of wind around you. Elemental Aura: Creates an aura of energy around you. Hydraulic Torrent: Creates torrent of water that bull rushes any creature in its path. Shifting Sand: Creates difficult terrain and erases tracks, can carry along some creatures and objects. Spiked PitF: As create pit, but filled with spikes. Twilight Knife: Floating knife attacks with you. Versatile Weapon: Weapon bypasses some DR. 'Ultimate Combat:' Force Punch: Target takes force damage and is pushed away. Locate Weakness: You roll damage twice when you roll damage for a critical hit and take the best damage. Resinous Skin: You gain DR 5/piercing and +4 to CMD against disarm attempts. Returning Weapon, Communal: As returning weapon, but you may divide the duration among weapons touched. Spell Compendium: Fl '''4th-Level Sorcerer/Wizard Spells' ''Advanced Player's Guide: Acid PitF: Creates a pit with a layer of acid on the bottom. Ball Lightning: Flying balls of lightning deal 3d6 electricity damage each. Calcific Touch: Touch attack slows target, 1d4 Dex damage. DetonateM: Inflicts 1d8/level energy damage to all creatures within 15 ft. Dragon's Breath: Gives you a dragon's breath weapon. Firefall: Causes fire to burst up, dealing 2d6 fire damage. Moonstruck: Subject is enraged and confused. River of Wind: A stream of wind causes nonlethal damage and can knock down or push creatures. Wandering Star Motes: Outlines subject and produces light as a sunrod. 'Ultimate Magic: False Life, Greater: Gain 2d10 temporary hp + 1/level. Spell Compendium: Fl 5th-Level Sorcerer/Wizard Spells Advanced Player's Guide: Fire Snake: Creates a serpentine path of fire 5 ft. long/level that deals 1d6 fire damage/level. Hungry PitF: As create pit, but dealing 4d6 damage to those in it as it closes. Life Bubble: Protects creatures from sustained environmental effects. Phantasmal Web: Catches subjects in illusory web. ''Ultimate Magic:'' Sonic Thrust: Sound moves targets away from you. Wall of Sound: Sonic wall deflects and damages creatures. ''Ultimate Combat:'' Wreath of BladesF: Four mithral daggers speed around you, attacking nearby creatures and protecting your spellcasting from attacks of opportunity. Spell Compendium: Fl 6th-Level Sorcerer/Wizard Spells Advanced Player's Guide: Cloak of Dreams: Creatures within 5 ft. fall asleep. Contagious Flame: Scorching rays cause 4d6 fire damage, then move on to new targets. Enemy Hammer: Allows you to telekinetically use a creature as a weapon. Fluid Form: Gain DR 10/slashing, increases reach 10 ft., and breathe water. Sirocco: Hot wind does 4d6 damage, fatigues those damaged, and knocks creatures prone. Unwilling ShieldM: Subject shares wounds you receive. Ultimate Magic: Battlemind Link: You and an ally gain attack and AC bonuses. Spell Compendium: Fl 7th-Level Sorcerer/Wizard Spells Advanced Player's Guide: Deflection: Attacks that miss are redirected back to the source of the attack. Firebrand: Allies gain flaming weapons, immunity to your fire spells, and a one-use ray of fire attack. Rampart: Creates 5-ft.-thick earthen barrier. Spell Compendium: Fl 8th-Level Sorcerer/Wizard Spells Advanced Player's Guide: Seamantle: Sheathes you in protective water. Stormbolts: 1d8 damage/level (max 20d8) to targets. Wall of Lava: Wall damages foes that try to enter, periodically launches lava at nearby targets. Spell Compendium: Fl 9th-Level Sorcerer/Wizard Spells Advanced Player's Guide: Clashing Rocks: 20d6 damage to target creature. Fiery Body: You gain various fire-related powers. Winds of Vengeance: Gives you the ability to fly and attack with wind. Spell Compendium:''' Fl